The Aurors Three
by Lizzy-B
Summary: Takes place after Hogwarts, The gang decided that being Aurors would be a helpful career. I'm bound to get some flames for this..... Please R


drei001 ****   
**May 14, 2001**

**::The Aurors Three::**

**Chapter One**

**E.B.**

  


It was a frigid day, much colder then usual for London. Several cloaked figures had been seen earlier walking down the street, all three heading in the same direction. Their faces were hidden by dark black hoods, as they glared at small children who scurried by their feet. The first of these cloaked figured entered the light of a street lamp, and cleared his throat weakly.

"I never liked a Death Eater that went free," he said calmly, leaning up against a telephone pole. Another cloaked figured entered the dim light.

"If you keep quoting that," a female voice responded shortly, "People will end up calling you Alastor by mistake." The third and final cloaked figure stepped into the orange light.

"So, are we having a pajama party or what?" he asked with a snigger. Each took off their hoods, and looked at the others in the circle.

"It's nice to see you again, Ron, Harry," the twenty year old, still slightly frizzy haired Hermione Granger said, pulling her hood down.

"The same," Harry said, offering his hand. They shook quickly and greeted the others.

"It's been awhile my friends. How was your last mission?" Ron asked them, cracking his fingers loudly, "I see that warlock couldn't hex you to grow any taller Harry."

Harry punched his six foot five inch friend and scowled, "It's not my fault I'm short, OK?" Harry stated sharply, looking down five feet five inches to the ground. Even Hermione had passed him up; she stood an impressive five feet eight inches and could only laugh at Harry's pathetic sounding voice.

Ron removed his cloak to reveal rather baggy black trousers and a lose green top. Harry too unbuttoned his cloak, but he was much more formal an Auror then Ron. He had his usual black robes, just like back at school, except he didn't have the tall pointed hat. Hermione refused to take her cloak off, and when Ron questioned it she stated plainly, "I will not draw any more attention from these people."

Each of these three friends had taken up careers as Auror's and often received letters from the Minestry to hunt down current Death Eaters, since Voldemort's rule or the world still seemed ineffable, with more Muggles dying each day. The need for Aurors sky-rocketed, and once the gang left school, it was an obvious choice for a good career. They'd aged in years since their jobs began, all now twenty years old at least. They hadn't changed much though, as each kept some of their usual personalities.

After the tragic death of one Sirius Black, Harry didn't keep his outgoing tone. He was more stern and silent. His hair had grown, so there was no use in cutting it any longer. It dropped nearly down to his elbows. His glasses were still black circles, giving Harry his common Harryish look. Lately he'd been extremely protective over Ron and Hermione when they worked on missions together, and he lost his temper whenever one of them got hurt. Fiddling with the strings on his cloak, he grunted at Ron's comments about his height disadvantage.

Hermione was different, she looked like the younger form of Professor McGonagall. She wore shaded glasses that hid her brown eyes. Her expression was usually stern, but she did have another side that she covered from Muggle and Magical eyes, her secret identity was nothing like her outside appearance, but it was crucial to their mission as Aurors, so Harry and Ron already knew and experienced it.

During his first mission alone, Ron came across a rather talented Death Eater; this former 'good guy' had created a charm, this charm was permanent, and no matter what anyone tried, it never faded. All the spells, charms and enchantments, Rons seven years of education at Hogwarts were completely lost, because no matter what he tried with his wand or any other, nothing would happen. He shouted every spell he could think of at his wand and attacked random people, but it was never effective, even the smallest baby. The Death Eater was destroyed quite strangely, after his fate of never using a spell again completely confused the carrot topped 18 year old (at the time), the Death Eater attempted to attack him. Using the most familiar _Avada Kedavra_ curse on him, Ron didn't bother dodging thinking of the lose of all his magical talent, the curse hit him dead on, but Ron didn't feel any pain. He didn't rise up to the heavens. The spell that the Death Eater used to destroy his uses of a wand reacted to the curse thrown at him. Black fur shot all over his body, and he felt himself growing, his brain lost all reason (what was right on wrong), he began attacking the buildings around him killing several innocent people, including the Death Eater.

Ron Weasley remained cursed ever since. Only an enemy's spell, curse, hex etc. Will cause this transformation, this new form was only ended when Hermione came into play with her 'new magical ability to control him. And now we return to our story.

"Do you know why we're meeting here tonight, Lady and Gentleboy?" Ron stated with a laugh. Harry punched him again, while Ron took a letter out of his cloak pocket, "Our old Head Master had received an urgent letter that we must bring to our immediate attention; apparently, there is a wizard's mansion where Muggle girls are learning magic, and they none of them have had contacts with their families for years..." Ron was acting like the usual unserious joker he'd become, this was mostly because of Fred and George, he now even wooed over any beautiful girl he saw in the street. This was much cause for Hermione's high blood pressure episodes.

Everyone appeared to be thinking things over quickly. "Do we have any leads--besides the mansion that is?" Hermione asked, looking at the letter. Harry too was curious about their new 'mission', and attempted to stick his head in too.

"No, but..." Ron quickly looked down at the letter and shuttered, "Lockhart," he hissed, "He's the owner of the mansion. Apparently, he's been teaching the Muggle girls." Ron said, folding the letter again and stuffing it into his pocket.

A glowing red sphere appeared above their heads quickly, with a small flash of light. Harry, Hermione and Ron all flinched, because usually whenever Fawkes appeared, it meant that they were getting more help from Dumbledore.   
Quickly darting behind Hermione, Ron concealed himself from the red light's view, one of his two worse fears was to be within it.

The red ball of light disappeared, as a large brown package crashed in front of Hermione, "W-What?" she stammered, bending down to read the label. Ron was still trying to hide himself behind her, like he was scared that the package might contain a Howler.

Harry to was slightly shaking but not nearly as much as his friend, "What's inside?" Harry asked, stepping towards it.

"It's not Haimi," Ron let out a huge sigh of relief, "And it's not Neville," Harry let out a sigh of relief, "But it's something for our mission, addressed to me." Hermione tore the package open quickly to reveal a long black leather whip. Ron almost flinched in pain, as Hermione quickly shoved it into her pocket.

"We'd better get going," Harry said, trying to avoid the attention they'd been given by the Muggles. Ron threw his cloak back on and followed Hermione and Harry down the frigid street.   


_(a/n: any of you Sorcerer Hunter fans out their might have noticed a certain element of my story that looks familiar, I thought it would be a good idea for a fanfic so please don't sue me in any way shape or form. Sorcerer Hunters belongs to Satora Akahori and Ray Omishi. Harry Potter and and the rest of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Except for Haimi whom I made up because they fitted the character. Please R&R)_


End file.
